


Pillow Talk

by Imjustally



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bottom!Yongguk, M/M, Song Lyrics, top!Zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustally/pseuds/Imjustally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo is nervous about his special stage during the LOE Tour so Yongguk helps his get over his nerves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Zelo shifted uncomfortable in the hotel bed he shared with Yongguk, tossing his legs carelessly across the older member kneeing him in the stomach during the process. “What’s wrong?” Yongguk mumbled into the black tuff of hair he rested his cheek on. Zelo turned to face him with pouty puppy dog eyes. “I can’t sleep.” He whined. Yongguk sat up enough so Zelo could lay in his lap. “Are you worried about your solo? You’re gonna do great. I’ve been watching your progress and you’re gonna nail it ok?” Zelo sat up to be level with Yongguk, staring into his eyes to see if there was even a hint of hesitation. But of course Yongguk took that as an invitation to kiss Zelo’s soft lips.  
They slumped back down into the soft pillows and their lips never parted. Yongguk placed his hands on the small of Zelo’s back and on the back of his head, pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss. “Hyung…” Zelo breathed out against the older one’s lips. He rutted his hips up against the growing bulge in Yongguk’s pajama pants. The air between them was getting hotter, raw and feverish. Zelo bit Yongguk’s lip making him groan in appreciation. “I love you Junhong. You’re perfect. I can’t find anything about you that isn’t.” Zelo blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover his face. He was so cute. After attempting to pry the pillow off of the younger’s face he thought of a better idea. Yongguk began to run his fingers underneath Zelo’s tank top. He heard a soft whimper escape from behind the pillow and started to kiss his body, mumbling praises that had Zelo wriggling beneath him in a mess of pants and moans. “I have an idea to build your confidence.” Yongguk was at his navel still peppering kisses on the body beneath him.  
Yongguk got off of Zelo and strolled across the room to grab the lube.  
He started to disrobe loving how focused Zelo was on his body. His muscles, his tattoos, it made Zelo drool in anticipation. He ran his fingers thru his own short black hair and laid his eyes on Zelo, who was slightly perched up on his forearms to watch him. Yongguk made his way over to Zelo gave him the lube. Unsure of what he was supposed to do he turned to Yongguk. “Wha-What are you doing? “Now normally when they made love Yongguk would lay Zelo on his back kissing him on his way down to the mattress and prepare him by scissoring his open watching his beautiful face let out broken mewls of Yongguk’s name. The confidence that swelled in Yongguk’s chest when he had Zelo cumming hard underneath him was indescribable. The only feeling that came close was his love for him.  
“I want you Junhong. I want to feel you.” Yongguk took off his pajama pants and made his way back to the bed. “But...” He grabbed Zelo under his chin and looked down at his gorgeous brown eyes. “Seduce me..”A chill ran down his back when Yongguk’s deep voice uttered those words. He turned from Zelo and grabbed is phone. Staring at it intently while Zelo’s doe eyes continued to look up until he heard the familiar beat of one of his practice songs. “But Hyung...” The words began to spill out of the speaker:

‘Climb on board  
We'll go slow and high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow’

Yongguk placed a firm hold on Zelo’s hand urging him to get up. He grabbed his hips and pressed them against his own. “Junghong…Dance for me?” Zelo was turning red as the words of the song continued in time with Yongguk’s hip sways. 

‘I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you’

Yongguk trailed his tongue down Zelo’s neck, earning small gasps and moans from him. When Yongguk freed his neck he took a seat on the bed and ushered Zelo to go to the middle of the room so he could get a good view. Zelo shyly twiddled his fingers but began to sway to the beat. Yongguk thought he needed some convincing so he climbed to edge of the bed and began to touch himself to the lyrics of the song. He moaned out Zelo’s name and moved his hands lower teasing at the waist band of his boxers throwing his head back as he did so. Pre cum began to stain at the head of his boxers. When he opened up his eyes he could see Zelo was impossibly close, pressing his own hard member against Yongguks inner thigh. “Hyung…Don’t tease me.” Zelo said with dark eyes. 

‘So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone’

He kissed Yongguk deeply. Causing him to melt back into the bed with Zelo on top of him. Before he could grab his lithe body Zelo broke their kiss and began to dance. His hips gyrated in a circle and it caused Yongguk to stare at the bulge in his pajama pants. He grabbed himself and thrusted forward hard. Yongguk was mesmerized. He walked towards his Hyung and spread his legs slightly so he could get between them. Yongguk welcomed him and was about to put his hands around his waist but they were quickly grabbed firmly. Zelo placed a hand on his chest and eased him back down. “Junhong…” Yongguk breathed exasperatedly as Zelo took it upon himself to tease the muscular body beneath him. Nipping at his neck and behind his ear. Zelo honestly didn’t know what he was doing, being dominant wasn’t something he was used to but Yongguk was eating it up. Moaning and blushing at Zelo’s skilled mouth delved lower to his nipple. He used his free hand to try and stop the makne before he let out an embarrassing scream of pleasure. When his head was being pushed away slightly Zelo looked up at Yongguk’s fucked out face and smiled. “Does it feel good Hyung?” Yongguk tried to nod but Zelo jerked his hips forward roughly giving his untouched cock attention. Yongguk mewled out yes and released his hold on Zelo’s head. In an instant his hands were pinned above his head. “Can I fuck you Hyung?” Zelo asked in a sweet tone, but his hardened member against the curve of Yongguk’s ass could have fooled him.

‘Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thriller  
I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you’

Zelo began removing Yongguks boxers slowly. Gauging his reaction to see if he should continue. Yongguks large and pretty cock sprang up, leaking precum from the head. Zelo tapped the red head of his cock experimentally and Yongguk cried out “Junhong! Please..” Zelo could tell he was ready. He slicked 2 of his fingers with lube and prodded at Yongguk’s entrance. He contorted and clenched around Zelo’s long deft fingers hoping that he would graze his prostate. “Yongguk…you feel amazing.” He added a third finger and stretched Yongguk further. He arched off the bed violently and began panting. “Junhong I need you, Please I need to feel you. Fill me…” He breathed out in a gruff voice. Yongguk’s arms strained in Zelo’s grasp as he attempted to fuck himself on Zelo’s fingers.

‘So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone’

Zelo placed his lips on Yongguk’s firmly as he removed his fingers. He could taste the whine come from Yongguk’s throat. Kissing him harder Zelo finally released his arms and allowed Yongguk to grab him pulling closer. “Hyung are you ready?” Zelo asked looking into Yongguk’s eyes. “Go ahead Junhong. I trust you.” Zelo used his fingers to lube up his cock and slid it into Yongguk’s stretched hole. He wasn’t used to the feeling and scrunched up his face. Zelo took his cheek into his palm tenderly and kissed him. “I’m not going to hurt you. Tell me to stop and I will.” Yongguk smiled “I trust you Junhong.”  
Zelo slowly bottomed out and Yongguk made a sigh of pure ecstasy. To feel the warmth of Zelo’s hips flush against his inner thighs. Yongguk tightened around him with his legs holding him in place. “It’s too much! Just…just hold on….” Zelo froze. He really didn’t want to hurt him no matter how good he felt clamped around his cock. Zelo was already close to his orgasm before he even entered Yongguk. “Please Junhong…move. It’s okay” Once Zelo received the go ahead he pulled out and thrusted back in full force. Yongguk arched off the bed. The feeling of Zelo’s cock hitting prostate was like seeing god. He would have came right then if Zelo hadn’t already finished inside him. “I’m sorry..” He said meekly pulling out of Yongguk. “We can go for round 2 if you’re up to it?” Yongguk tugged on his own cock slowly making sultry eyes at Zelo. He knew he was in for a long night.


End file.
